


Tell Me What It Means

by CadaverousDingo



Category: Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Rust, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/pseuds/CadaverousDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessa's creature has found itself longing for her, the pyramid-helmeted male desiring the one thing it cannot just take as it pleases. Who knows, perhaps she longs as well, why else would she continue to return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What It Means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soul4Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/gifts).



He'd never understood what love meant... He'd never needed to. His missions had comprised of murder, rape... no seduction, just pure muscle. And yet... as he found their one night stands growing to something more... he felt something blooming in his chest where he was sure there should be a muscle to pump his blackened blood throughout his body. He was sure there was something there... something that longed for more...

As he waited patiently for their next night, the seven foot tall creature wandered about the halls, his helmet holding tight to his body and weighing his every movement down. That's all he felt he was... metal and flesh, or at least he used to. He used to take, everything he desired, he could just take... and yet it never filled the emptiness. So he'd just take more. It wasn't difficult. He could have what he pleased. He was a God amongst lowly trembling things that feared his every decision.

If he desired for them to move out of his way, they scurried as if they couldn't get away fast enough. If he wanted the pleasure of flesh, he tore their terrified bodies apart as he took what he wanted. If he wished for her, though... he had to wait. She was filled with anger... and she was beautiful. She had created this hellhole, something different to every being... and he loved it. She was god. She is god.

His goddess would easily wander the streets, those pathetic humans feared her and even tried to delusion themselves that they were free of her wrath... her revenge was pure and slow... it was amazing.

To think... she had pretty much created him... from the fears, the guilts, the horrors of the minds of many. And was he grateful... To make it even better... their nights where she was lonely... she'd grown into a beautiful woman... and when flesh met flesh in the desires of man... all he could do was give it to her again and again...

Running a hand over rough rust on the hallway wall, he wished he could lick lips or taste her... and as he thought, there she was. She turned the corner and found him, watching her stand silently.

Lifting one hand, she pointed at him. He knew exactly what to do at that point, following her around the corner and towards a room. She didn't know why she had these feelings, but he didn't care, as long as he had her perfection writhing beneath himself.

As they entered the room, the metal door clanging shut behind them, the pyramid headed male watched her undress and pull herself onto the metal grating that stuck out of the wall, serving as their makeshift bed. Slowly, he moved for his flesh apron, letting it fall to the floor and reveal himself as fully as he could to her.

Carefully and ever so slowly climbing onto the bed, his knees scraped on the rusted metal as he ran a beefy hand down her front, loving the feeling of the smooth flesh beneath his touch. Over a perked nipple, cupping her breast, down her belly, over the curve of her hip, her thigh, and finally to between her legs where he could feel her wetness drooling, leaving her with a sharp gasp.

Pushing in three bloodied fingers, he felt her clamp around him, grunting softly for him to be more careful. Her cunt was hot and wet for him, and he loved it. Pushing his digits in and out, he stretched her as carefully and as patiently as he could, though it wasn't easy.

Once she was ready, he removed his fingers, replacing the head of his cock at the entrance to her sweetness. Her flower was ready and ripe for the picking, something that remained beautiful... Running rough hands over smooth skin, he played where her thigh met her hip, sending her into a quick shiver as she gasped and then proceeded to moan softly.

Yes, he loved this... he loved pushing inside, the face she made as she was filled with his girth. The way she moaned softly and pushed her hips closer, running her fingers over his muscled chest. He loved every second... and there it was again, the beating in his chest that left a lump in his throat.

Pushing through it, he began to rock his hips, pushing up to the hilt inside her and letting out a low, roaring growl of a sound. Reaching down, he set his hands on her shoulders, beginning to roughly thrust inside and causing her to gasp for air in between sounds of pleasure. Her hands found his wrists and her eyes closed half-way, dusting her cheeks when she blinked.

She breathed heavily, her chest heaving as he pushed in and out, enjoying that sweet, tight, milking motion of her insides around him. Feeling her drag her nails over his rough, bloodied skin, flesh against flesh, he roared as he thrust harder inside her, causing her to gasp and give soft cries of pleasure.  
She demanded, muttering and moaning "More" as he fucked her, leaving her breathless. Ramming deeply, she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the rust scrape against her back. Dragging a hand down the wall, she panted and groaned in delight.

It wasn't too long before she tightened the grip of her legs on him, back arching beautifully and head tossed back. Her mouth wide open, she cried out with a low moan as she clamped around him, milking him for all he was worth. In response, he came inside her, roaring once more in pleasure as he filled her.

They rode the feeling out together, for a couple moments, relishing the ride it took them on, the sweet release. Once finished, she looked up at him, unable to find any emotion from him and, since he was lacking, she frowned and pushed him away. Once he was out of her, she quickly got up and gathered her clothes, seeming unhappy.

This bothered him... but once she was ready, he supposed she would leave... and yet... She left a single kiss on the end of his helmet before walking out the door.

It left his heart fluttering.

Perhaps next time she'd stay longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Alessa, Pyramid Head, and Silent Hill do NOT belong to me, they belong to Konami. I am just a horribly obsessed fan who wrote this for my girlfriend.


End file.
